<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Post-Credit by JustAnotherUnderstudy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852812">Post-Credit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherUnderstudy/pseuds/JustAnotherUnderstudy'>JustAnotherUnderstudy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>James Bond (Craig movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>End Credit Scene, Gen, I FIX THINGS, No Time To Die, it's what i do</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:54:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherUnderstudy/pseuds/JustAnotherUnderstudy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So, while we are waiting for America to get its sh*t together so we can finally see No Time to Die, I have written an end credit scene I hope the writers will seriously consider. ~~ I wonder what it could be? Hmmmm...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Post-Credit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Me: I wrote the end-credit scene for No Time to Die.<br/>My 16yo son who knows me well: *You* wrote *the* end-credit scene?<br/>Me: Yep.<br/>My 16yo son replying and sounding rather sarcastic: Wow, I wonder what happens in it.<br/>Me: Sorry, you'll have to wait until the movie to find out.</p><p>The conversation would have continued and become more amusing but we arrived at the market and discovered a family there who were hoping to go viral by not wearing masks. </p><p>Remember, people not wearing masks are why America can't see No Time to Die. So wear your damned mask.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Well, Bond, you managed to pull off another miracle.”</p><p>M stood back from James’ hospital bed, hands in his coat pockets, and watched as the nurse took James’ vitals in preparation for his release into M’s custody.</p><p>James said nothing. Just numbly watched the nurse’s hands as she went about her work. He could feel the heat from the summer sun as it streamed into the window and hit him on his shoulder, but that was all he felt.</p><p>Just another disastrous end to another disastrous chapter in his life. He would go back into himself and this time he didn’t plan to venture out again. SIS wanted him put away for good, somewhere he wouldn’t cause trouble for anyone again. M said he just wanted James to be safe. To that end, he was here to take James somewhere he couldn’t be found.</p><p>James thought that was laughable. He’d just come from that place, hadn’t he? He doubted there was anywhere he could go and be permanently hidden. But M seemed very self-assured. Said he’d hidden more difficult people than James.</p><p>The doctor had signed all the papers so James followed M silently out of the building and into his car. They drove south until they came to a small airfield. A plane was waiting for them and James took the steps ahead of M. </p><p>He was surprised to find Tanner waiting. The man didn’t look much worse for wear, all things considered, but he seemed to be avoiding looking straight at James, though he tried to be professional about it. James took it as par for the course, so to speak, and sat in a seat that did not force Tanner to look at him.</p><p>They silently settled in, M and Tanner merely nodding to each other in greeting. James tried to ignore the tension as the plane taxied down the runway.</p><p>Once they were in the air, Tanner began to lay out James papers and explain where they were heading and where he would be staying.</p><p>“You will be living in Madrid,” he told James. “The climate is more suited to your arthritis.”</p><p>“My what?” James asked.</p><p>“With your injuries, the doctor has said it is a possibility,” M explained. “And, on the off chance someone finds you, they might think they will be facing a weaker person and it will give you time.”</p><p>James stared at M, but could not think of a retort that mattered.</p><p>“You won’t be alone,” said M. </p><p>James noticed that Tanner had stiffened slightly at M’s comment so he turned his attention back to him.</p><p>Tanner took a deep breath and James realized that this was the most emotion he’d ever seen from Tanner. The man had always been M’s unflappable right hand. Nothing bothered him, though, on occasion, he had seemed amused. Now he was visibly upset. </p><p>“You’ll be staying with my mother,” Tanner said as he handed James a new passport.</p><p>James took it but left it unopened. There was something wrong about this entire situation and all his instincts were telling him to fight. </p><p>He stared at Tanner as he tried to figure out what had tipped him off, beyond the man’s unusual behavior. When it dawned on him, James tried to calculate if he had any chance of taking out both M and Tanner and somehow commandeering the plane.</p><p>“You mother has been dead since 2006,” James said as he looked at the pair.</p><p>M rolled his eyes at James.</p><p>“Honestly, Bond, if I wanted to kill you I sure as hell wouldn’t have tried to do it here,” he told him. “You were unconscious for two days in hospital in France. I’d have killed you then.”</p><p>Tanner looked over at James as M spoke and gave his countenance a quick once over, then returned to his paperwork, noticeably agitated. But this was different than it had been. It was a shift from the tension, which James now assumed had to do with whomever this woman might be and whatever danger Tanner thought he would be to her. Now he just seemed annoyed with James’ idea that they were going to kill him inside a jet at 10,000 m while flying over the Pyrenees. </p><p>James sat back and glanced at the passport. Nicholas Stott. The other paperwork, which included a birth cierificate, school information, and the like showed that he’d been born in Los Angeles, CA in the US and moved with his parents to London when he was a boy. There was no  mention of Scotland or his true parents. </p><p>As he looked over the documents, M explained the situation.</p><p>“Bill has already established himself in the neighborhood as Mrs. Gleck’s son,” M explained. “When we arrive in Madrid, I will remain on the plane and fly back while he takes you to the villa.”</p><p>James looked up at Tanner when he heard the man take a deep breath.</p><p>“It doesn’t seem like Bill is too keen on the arrangement,” James seized on M’s unusual use of Tanner’s first name. It wasn’t the first time he’d suspected something between them, but neither gave any indication after his comment.</p><p>Maybe James just wasn’t as good as M at finding all the signs that led conclusively to a belief that two people meant more to each other than they let on. </p><p>He shook the thoughts that brought to mind, both new and old, from his head, and focused on memorizing the facts about his new life. </p><p>Once on the ground, Bond and Tanner went through customs like ordinary travelers and M stayed onboard while the jet was refueled to fly to wherever he was going next.</p><p>In the car Tanner hired, there was only silence. James did not try to start conversation. He wasn’t much for small talk, and Tanner was obviously upset enough that James didn’t want to provoke the man further. Whomever this woman was, she meant something to Tanner and Tanner obviously viewed M’s scheme as dangerous to her. James didn’t want to take the matter lightly.</p><p>It was nearly noon when Tanner turned up a long brick driveway and stopped in front of a large villa. The front was populated with trees for privacy. There might be a slight view of the neighborhood from the other side, but James couldn’t see one as he stepped out of the car.</p><p>Tanner led the way up the steps to the front door. He used his key and opened, calling out “Mum” as he entered.</p><p>James suddenly felt very uncomfortable. He knew nothing about Tanner more than he had gleaned over his years of hacking into the SIS database. This was suddenly very personal and James had no interest in the personal.</p><p>Tanner directed him inside and shut the door behind them. The entry was in a typical Spanish style with shining marble floors with a simple inlaid pattern. Dark wood stairs led straight up from the front door to the second floor, with various doors downstairs opening to more rooms on either said of the the staircase. To the right he saw a modern input, a lift to use, presumably to avoid the use of the stairs.</p><p>Bill called again and a voice replied “In here” from some room far to their left. James found himself taken aback and the involuntary smile that came to Bill’s face on hearing the voice. As Bill walked away, James thought the man appeared to have forgotten he had brought someone along with him.</p><p>James followed behind, suddenly curious as to what sort of woman made someone like Bill Tanner relax to the point of being almost oblivious to his surroundings. </p><p>Tanner led him into the large living area. The living room was on the left, but Tanner turned to the right, into the dining room. He picked up his step as he approached someone. James could barely catch a glimpse of the woman before he embraced her. </p><p>James stared at Tanner's back, surprised at the display. He had been underestimating how much the man cared for her. Maybe M had made a mistake sending James here. He was just about to suggest a private conversation with Tanner when the woman pulled away and Tanner moved to her side.</p><p>James could not have stopped a reaction if he'd been ready for it. He felt his mouth fall open slightly and his eyes widen. He tried to form a word, like "what?" or "how?" but his voice failed him as his lips barely moved. He felt himself take a shuddering breath.</p><p>"Hello, James," Olivia Mansfield calmly said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Great apologies for any typos, etc. I've been winging it too much lately.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>